sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Rowdy the Tigerbat
'Basic info: ' Name: Trish Rowdy Species: Tigerbat Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 100 cm Weight: 30 kg Powers: Сontrol of electricity BD: March, 28th Starsign: Aries IQ: 205 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Current Residence: Station Square Occupation: freelance artist and translator. Ability type: Power/Flight She's also right-handed. Personality: Has a pretty complicated personality. Most of the time she's calm and collected, sometimes moody. But she's nice XD She's will be especially nice with you if you're someone she likes. But no tolerance for anything annoying/bad you do anyway. Sometimes it's easy to annoy her, sometimes not. But if you do annoy her, she'll just start being rude (no, she won't call you names, plain words are enough). If you continue, she'll zap you with electricity XD It won't do any harm, but you'll feel quite a bit of pain. XD Doesn't care for the most of things and isn't afraid to tell so, even if it'll hurt someone's feelings. Cares about her friends and family though. And about herself of course XD (quite egoistic, she is) Says everything straight, just as it is. Complains if something annoys her. With no intended offense XD When people yell at her, she just doesn't take it seriously and it makes people even more angry XD Yup, she's a troll XD And a grammar-Nazi. Doesn't know what she's afraid of. Likes darkness (except when in unfamiliar places), doesn't care about thunder, spiders and heights. Quite a tomboy, she is. She hates to be scared by anything and tries to be brave. Likes when everything's neat, tidy and organized. Prefers when everyone follows rules (unless she's bored and wants some funny chaos). Doesn't like injustice and bad people. Pretty pragmatic and sceptic. Prefers to do anything only if there will be some profit. Likes scientific stuff and knows plenty of it too. She's also a vegetarian XD Likes sweet things and fruits. Likes drawing, playing videogames and cooking. Pretty lucky and has good intuition. Quite smart and devious too. As for romance and stuff... Sure, she's straight, but she doesn't have any romantic feelings for anyone, both girls and boys. And unless she decides that it's time to get a boyfriend (or will find a worthy person, someone smart, handsome and with similar interests), she won't fall in love XD Also she's completely uninterested in sex. Abilities: She has the ability to control electricity. She also can fly (she flies faster than she runs, so she prefers to do just that). If she uses her electric ability too much, her body will run out of electricily and she won't be able to shoot lightnings, make electric shields and stuff, until she recharges that is. Ability to control any electricity that's outside her body always remains though. Has a good deal of physical power. Her legs are more powerful than her arms so she just literally kicks her enemy's ass. XD She also can swim. 'Trivia:' Normally her glasses remain on her forehead, but she puts them on her eyes when she's flying or sun is too bright (yup, she doesn't like too bright lights). Prefers not to take off her necklace, she likes it too much XD Nope, it's not a good luck charm, she just likes it. Her boots have metal insertion in them so she can kick any stuff without hurting her legs. Doesn't like clothes without pockets. Even her jacket has two pockets on the inside. Doesn't like skirts. Doesn't like insects except for ladybugs, butterflies, grasshoppers and mantises. Likes sweet and spicy food. Category:Hybrids